Witches May Cry
by DragonKnightRyu
Summary: Desperate to get a DADA professor for the fifth year Dumbledore goes to a certain shop named Devil May Cry, and upon doing so changes the fate of a certain witch who lived FEM-Harry/OC Based off of a Fic By kyugan named Dark Defense
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own Neither Harry Potter or any of the DMC franchise

**A.N: This story was partly inspired by kyugan's Dark Defense, but I'll be doing it in a different manner.**

"Speaking"

"**Demon Talking"**

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

Prologue

_Devil May Cry_

A teenaged man yawned widely as he lounged lazily on a couch stretched out to his full 6'2" in a room that seemed to have had better days. He had short, militaristic, brown hair with an odd pair of heterochromiatic eyes with his right being a dark green while the left was bright gold with a slitted iris. He wore a dark green muscle shirt that was tight across his muscular frame along with a pair of woodland combat pants and military combat boots.

"Hey Dante," The man called out in a bored voice to another male who was reclining in a chair as his booted feet rested on the desk "When's Trish and Lady getting back from their job?"

"Who knows?" Dante replied lazily, he had silvery white hair that fell to his shoulders and had a bang parted to the left, he was also currently wearing a crimson red twin tailed trench coat over top a black shirt with three buckles, two of them across his gut and the third across his chest, and a black pants with dark red cuffs. Dante lazily spun a black handgun named Ebony around his finger as the pair waited for a job "All I know Ryu is that I'm bored as fuck."

This was a common scene at the 'Devil May Cry' shop, it was definitely not an ordinary shop it was not only in a less the reputable district, but the jobs they took was the oddest part of the shop, they were mercenaries who dealt with the paranormal, demons to be specific. While Dante was not only the founder of the group, but the most experienced, Ryu was rather new having been recruited by Dante a couple of years back after meeting him through one of his jobs.

"Fucking hell I'd take a babysitting job it's so fucking boring around here." Ryu groused as he started twirling a trench knife around his finger using one of the knuckle rings on it to keep it on his finger "Have we killed all the demons already Dante?"

Dante snorted as his lip curled slightly "Not likely," He assured in amusement "It's just that Trish and Lady are taking all of the good jobs from us."

Ryu tsk'd in annoyance as he eyed the pizza box sitting open on the desk that held the last remaining slice of pizza. Before he could make a move for it however Dante slammed his foot down on his desk causing the pizza box to hop up into the air with Dante catching it and the pizza smirking smugly at Ryu "I hope you choke bastard," Ryu growled "I have a dips on the next job then."

As if being summoned the door opened to reveal Morrison, an aged blond haired man with blue eyes and a thick mustache wearing a suit, leading in an elderly man, whom had snow white hair and a beard that reached his waist and was wearing a night purple robe with buckled, high heeled boots and behind his half-moon spectacles his eyes seemed to twinkle with humor.

"Who this Morrison?" Dante asked as he munched on his slice of pizza his silver eyebrow raised.

"A new client for you Dante," Morrison replied "I think it would be interesting for certain."

Dante looked the guest over before shrugging with disinterest "I'm not the one to be talking to," Dante informed pointing over to Ryu "He has dibs on the next job."

"What's up Morrison?" Ryu said sitting up.

"Well so much for Dante paying back his debt," Morrison sighed with a glare to the unrepentant looking Dante "Mister Dumbledore, this is Ryu Hisanaga, a High A-ranked Demon Hunter, Ryu this is Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

"A wizard?" Ryu asked in surprise "Let me guess, some arrogant idiot thought he could control a demon and summoned one and now you want a professional to deal with it after dozens of deaths trying to 'deal' with it."

"That is not the case I assure you, however I must express my concern at his age Morrison..." Dumbledore informed seriously.

"I assure you Dumbledore, despite his age he is fully qualified to take your job," Morrison assured "In fact I personally believe he would be a better choice then Dante for teaching."

Ryu pulled a face "_Teaching!_" He asked incredulously "Have you gone crazy in your old age?"

Morrison laughed smiling at Ryu "I believe you can describe the job from here Dumbledore." Morrison said gesturing to Dumbledore who nodded.

"I am in need of a Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher," Dumbledore informed "While normally I would allow the Ministry to supply a person who they believe would be suitable to the task, normally either a retired or active Auror... however with the recent stance the Ministry has taken against myself and one of my students..."

"You believe that they would just place someone who would focus more on quelling rumors of Voldemort's return and trying to discredit yourself and The-Girl-Who-Lived," Ryu finished as Dumbledore trailed off getting an appraising look which Ryu replied with a shrug "Pays to be informed when a Dark Lord is running around, they can be good for business if they're stupid enough, hey Dante remember the one in Southern Brazil?"

"Isn't that the one where he summoned a high class devil?" Dante asked "Oh yeah, we ended not only destroying an ancient temple but the island it was on fighting it."

Ryu snorted "So why ask a Devil Hunter to teach this class?" Ryu asked turning his attention back to Dumbledore "That's a rather odd approach."

"Not really if you think about it," Dumbledore informed "Like you said, there are many who are foolish enough to believe that they can control demons and devils, however if we were to introduce someone who is intimately familiar to the subject of Demonology, they would be able to warn them away from the dangers."

Ryu's eyebrow raised as he pulled out a pair of dice and started shaking it before tossing them onto the ground between him and Dumbledore getting a raised eyebrow from the Headmaster "Ryu has a minor ability for Clairvoyance in the form of his dice," Morrison explained "Although he claims it's Lady Luck looking out for her favored child."

Ryu's eyes stared dully at the dice that finally came to a rest, the one on the right showed a picture of a handgun while the one on the left held an image of a naked woman with her back facing towards them, after a minute of silence Ryu finally sighed "Alright I'll do it," He said finally "_But _I teach the class my way without _any _interference_._"

Dumbledore nodded in agreement as Ryu stood gathering his dice "If Morrison believes you to be capable enough to teach them..." He said slowly "I suppose with you being an A-Class you are more then capable to teach students."

"Teaching a bunch of fucking brats," Ryu said as he moved away "I'm going to get my things, be back in a second."

"Must have been quite the roll if he agreed to teach a bunch of brats," Dante said in amusement "What did he roll Morrison?"

"Battle on the right, Lady on the left," Morrison replied with a small grin looking over to Dumbledore "Should be an interesting school year for your students."

"What does the roll mean?" Dumbledore asked curious about the results.

Dante shrugged "Nary a clue," He replied "We can only really guess at what they mean, Ryu is the only one who knows what each symbol and their pairings mean, my only guess is there's going to be a massive fight that someone he cares about will be involved in."

Dumbledore blinked "That's rather vague." He replied finally after a minute of silence.

"Isn't fortune telling always like that?" Morrison asked rhetorically "Of course Ryu has a far deeper understanding of it, he never really tells us much of what _he _sees, so we end up guessing on what happens."

"If Ryu says there's danger at any point old man, listen to him, he has an uncanny sense of what's to come." Dante advised "And if's about to go all out in a fight, get the hell out of there, he's A-Class for a dammed good reason."

"I will take what he says seriously then." Dumbledore agreed as Ryu came down the stairs carrying a duffel bag on his back and holding onto another in his hands "Are you ready?"

"Just one more thing," Ryu informed as he went to a cabinet and pulled out a pair of silvery pistols that each had a blade attached to the underside of the barrel and extended a couple of inches beyond the end of the barrel and strapped them to his lower back "_Now _I'm ready."

Dumbledore nodded "Very well, I assume you know something of Apparition?" He asked smiling at Ryu's nod "Then grab my arm and well be off to Hogwarts."

Ryu eyed Dumbledore's outstretched arm for a second before looking over to Dante "Your damned lucky you ate that Pizza." He grunted before grabbing a hold of Dumbledore's arm and a second later they vanished with a loud crack.

"So, $20,000 on Ryu coming back with a Girlfriend in tow." Dante said after some time getting an amused look from Morrison.

"I know that you know a lot more about those dice the you let on Dante," Morrison said turning serious "The battle, it's going to be dangerous isn't it?"

Dante frowned as he looked at Morrison before looking away and out the window "All I know is that it'll be bloody..." He said finally his eyes hard "But... if the Lady is any indication..." Dante suddenly grinned in realization "Oh, he'll both cursing and loving this job, although I have to wonder, who is the Lady referring to I wonder?"

_London, Surrey, #4 Privet Drive_

An attractive red headed teen girl wearing a white spaghetti strap shirt that was long enough to cover her panty clad bottom gasped as she suddenly awoke her bright green eyes wide in a mixture of surprise and confusion. Panting she ran a hand through her messy mid back length crimson red hair as she swung her feet off of her bed and onto the cool floor. Looking around the small room one Jade Potter sighed as she scooped up her wire-frame glasses that she had purchased last year at Diagon Alley to replace her old round frame glasses.

_'What the fuck was with that dream?' _She wondered _'Definitely not Voldemort related.'_

Frowning she sat at her small desk and pulled out a parchment and a quill and started writing to her Godfather Sirius Black.

_Dear Padfoot,_

_How's your summer going?_

_Mine's going decently, although Dudley's diet is getting on my nerves (Thanks for sending the sweets by the way, they're lifesavers)_

_Listen, I had a really strange dream recently (Not Voldy related) it was about this guy I've never seen before, he... he was a prisoner of some kind, they kept calling him Project 01 or something like that._

_Then he was found by a guy with silver hair and a red coat, the rest was a blur, but... but something is telling me that this wasn't an ordinary dream, for some reason it all felt so real, do you know anything about dreams like that?_

_Love_

_Jade Potter_

Jade sighed as she sealed her letter and looked over to the owl cage that sat next to the window where a snowy white owl sat staring at her "Want to make a delivery to Sirius Hedwig?" She asked causing her owl to hoot an affirmative and hopped to Jade's outstretched arm allowing her to attach the letter to her leg "Thanks Hedwig."

Her familiar let out a soft hoot before flapping her wings and flying out the window as Jade flopped back onto her bed letting out a sigh as her eyes drifted close once again.

END CHAPTER


	2. Chapter 1: The New Professor

Disclaimer: I own Neither Harry Potter or any of the DMC franchise

**A.N: Please note that most of the story will go according to Canon for the fifth year, aside from Ryu teaching DADA instead of Umbridge, so everything, like the underage magic trial, still happens according to canon**

"Speaking"

"**Demon Talking"**

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

_'Lines of Text' _(Books, scrolls, etc.)

Chapter One: The New Professor

_Hogwarts, DADA Professor Quarters_

Ryu looked around his new quarters taking in its spartan appearance, apparently the individual quarters of the Professor are enchanted to shift tot he professor's tastes. His own room had made itself into a copy of his flat that he owned back near the _Devil May Cry _building. Essentially it was a bed near a window with a couch, a couple of chairs and a desk near another window "Not bad," He murmured tossing his bags onto the bed before he started unpacking.

A knock on the door interrupted him as he was unpacking some of his books "It's open!" He shouted keeping his back to the door as he grabbed a hold of one of his pistols.

The door opened and a strict looking witch who had her graying haired tied up into a tight bun, the witches gaze swept the room before settling on Ryu who kept his gun hidden as he turned to his side to face her "You must be Ryu, my name is Minerva McGonagall I am the Deputy Headmistress, Transfiguration Professor and Head of the Gryffindor House." She greeted politely taking Ryu in.

Ryu nodded in greeting "Hello, that must keep you busy" He replied with a slight smile as he turned fully tossing his gun back onto the bed getting a raised eyebrow from Minerva "Paranoia saved my life from time to time you know."

"I see, and yes it is a very busy job." She said a tinge of amusement "I'm here to speak with you about creating you lesson plan."

Ryu sighed as he nodded and gestured to one of his chairs "Please sit," He requested gesturing to one of the chairs before going to his desk and picked up a spiral bound notebook "My lesson plan for the First Year is relatively simple, mostly work from this," He informed pulling a text book out of one of his duffel and tossed it to McGonagall who instinctively caught it using her wand to levitate it. Looking it over she nodded slightly in approval.

"'Basics of Demonology'... a good start for the First Years," She agreed "What about the further years?"

"Second Years will use that as well," He informed "Although I will also begin showing them some of the lower class devils from this, though they won't handle the book personally. That's for the Higher Years, they'll be using a copy 'The Demonic Codex'" He pulled out another text book and placed it on the table in front of McGonagall "It's completely safe and doesn't have the... _effects t_he original bore. Third and Fourth Years will learn mostly about lower to mid-class Devils and their weaknesses, Fifth Years and up will be doing the same along with High-Class Devils, but they will also be learning how to use weapons."

"Weapons?" McGonagall asked in shock "I do hope you are joke Mr. Hisanaga!"

"I'm not," Ryu informed seriously with a sigh "Goes to show just how little British Wizards know of Demonology, it's a well known fact that a Demons and Devils all have one major weakness," In a flash Ryu slammed his trench knife point down into the table causing McGonagall to start slightly "Forged Steel... I am only teaching Fifth Years and up though because they _should _be mature enough to handle the responsibilities that come with having a weapon, and I _will _be stressing the rules that involve having them."

McGonagall nodded slowly "Albus did tell me that you were to be left to teach the class as you saw fit," She said finally before sighing "What should I put in for the requirements?"

"First and Second Years 'Basics of Demonology'," Ryu answered "All Years are to have exercise clothing, I intend to ensure that they are brought up to a higher physical standard, and that's all, I'm having one of my contacts send in a batch of copied, safe, versions of the 'Codex' along with a large shipment of weapons. It'll have to be a large one because I would prefer that my students are pair up with a weapon that suits them, and that'll require me to have them on hand."

McGonagall nodded "I see, at least you have you lessons planned out," She sighed "Very well, I'll have those items placed on the lists that will be sent out tomorrow, is there anything else you need?"

Ryu shook his head "Nothing right now." He replied "I'm pretty much set."

McGonagall nodded "If you do need anything just ring the bell on the mantle and a House-elf will appear and get you what you need." She informed before leaving.

Ryu sighed as he looked around before shrugging "Best get things set up." He sighed before resuming his unpacking.

_One Week Before School Starts, Number 12 Gimmauld Place_

Jade let out a long yawn as she stretched out in her bed in the room shared with Ginny and Hermione as she stared up at the ceiling recalling the conversation she had with Sirius when she had arrived at the headquarters to the Order of the Phoenix.

_Flashbacks_

"_In you letter you said that you had a dream about someone, and this dream wasn't related to Voldemort?" Sirius asked his goddaughter, Sirius was looking much better after being out of Azkaban for two years although he still had a haunted look in his eyes from time to time._

"_Yeah," Jade confirmed fidgeting with a lock of hair "It was just as vivid as one of those dreams though, I think it was real."_

"_Hm, I suppose it could be..." Sirius agreed musingly "Have you ever seen this boy before?"_

_Jade shook her head "I've never even seen photo of him before," She informed "Have you ever heard of something like this before?"_

_Sirius hummed in thought "I think I've heard something about it in passing once before," Sirius admitted "I'm not sure where I've heard of it though."_

_Jade sighed in slight disappointment "It's alright," She said smiling slightly "Could end up just being nothing."_

End Flashback

Turns out it wasn't 'nothing' as she had hoped having just woke up from another, similar, dream featuring the boy from the last one, only this time instead of him being a prisoner he was fighting demonic looking creatures with a pair of bladed handguns killing them all with frightening ease. Like the last dream she could see lips move, but only heard bits and pieces, the one thing that stood out was a name 'Dante', it obviously wasn't the boy, but the silver-haired man that had rescued him and was always spoken with a mixture of irritation and respect.

_'Dammit, what do these dreams mean?' _She thought and for once was glad having chose Divination for a subject as she pulled out her text book from last year and flipped to the chapter about dreams trying to see if she could find meaning in it.

_'Dreams are used in Divination to tap into a person subconscious mind that is believed to host untapped mental powers that can detect future events.' _The book explained _'Although the success varies from person to person there are the rare few who can see the past events of those who will have a tremendous effect in their lives in the future. There are many theories on why this is, such as that the pair is destined to accomplish a great deed together, or they are required to meet to set in motion certain events.'_

_'Well that helps.' _Jade thought bitterly _'All that told me is that this guy may have a _'big' _effect on my life, goddamn Divination's cloak and dagger shit._'

Letting out a sigh Jade carefully eased herself out of her bed and quietly gathered her hygiene stuff and slipped out of her room careful not to wake her slumbering roommates and headed for the bathroom to have a shower _'That should help,' _She thought to herself reflectively _'A nice lo-o-ong and hot shower, at least I didn't get my wand snapped yesterday...'_

_Weeks Later, One day before school term begins, DADA office_

Ryu sighed as he looked over his lesson plan one last time making sure that he had everything _'Right the textbooks and weapons will be coming in with the train so everything should be set.' _He thought to himself as he wrote a small note on the corner of his page.

"Hem, hem." A high pitched girlish voice coughed making him sigh as he face one Delores Umbridge, the new 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor' apparently "Mr. Hisanaga I presume?"

"Yes, can I help you you?" Ryu asked with a raised eyebrow his face and body not revealing the disgust he felt whenever he saw or heard the woman _'Seriously, Scarecrows are more appealing then she is.'_

"Yes, I wanted to go over the matters of your credentials for teaching this class." She informed with what Ryu assumed was supposed to be a sweet looking smile "I have to wonder if you could really teach this class at your age."

Ryu rolled his eyes, he had been getting a lot of those comments from the staff of Hogwarts, although he would admit they were polite about it at least "Yes I am fully qualified to teach this class," He informed bluntly with a bored look as he crossed his arms "Dumbledore thought it prudent to have a year where Demonology was taught to, hopefully, advert the students from attempting demonic summonings," He explained "They have been on the rise in Britain ever since they removed Demonology from the curriculum, and yes I am fully qualified in that field being a High Class A Devil Hunter, and having years of field experience under my belt along with a recommendation from the head of the Devil Hunters Association (DHA). Anything else?"

It took a minute for Umbridge to collect herself from the sudden rattling off of qualifications and tried to search for a hole in it to get him dismissed "But you are so young..." She said in her grating voice causing an unnoticeable twitch in Ryu's eye "Perhaps it would be best if I took over the older class-"

"Not necessary thank you," Ryu interrupted barely maintaining his civility as he forced down a glare that he normally reserved for demons "If I couldn't have handled the job then I wouldn't have been a candidate for the job in the first place," He informed the barest trance of irritation in his voice.

Umbridge however didn't control the small glare she sent to the younger male "That brings up another matter," She said imperiously "What is this I hear about you bringing weapons into the school for the children to learn how to use?"

Ryu shrugged "It's like I told Professor McGonagall," He said boredom lacing his tone on purpose letting his lip twitch slightly as her glare intensified "The best way to deal with a Demon or a Devil... is Cold. Hard. Steel." He punctuated each word with a growing smirk that caused her to falter slightly in her attempts to intimidate him "And my purpose for bringing the weapons here is to give these students a better chance at surviving a Demon or, god forbid, Devil attack, after all theory is a good base for getting started, which is why the younger years learn it, but they also need _practice _for ir, but you would know about that would you Delores, did you know that the DHA keeps a file on _anyone _who has ever attempted a Demonic summoning, failure or not?"

Delores paled at Ryu's words and sputtered in indignation "Just what are you accusing me of Mr. Hisanaga?" She growled trying to intimidate the younger, but far taller and more physically imposing, man.

"Nothing, just sharing a fact," Ryu replied innocently "But it would be a shame if certain information about an incident three years ago in a small town called Lakenheath got out.. wouldn't it?" The pink clad woman paled even further as she stumbled back a couple of steps staring at the young Devil Hunter who smiled calmly "Yes, I know about that one, I was the one who cleaned up the mess, I still have a copy of that report too, so my suggestion, leave me, and my class, that includes the students, alone." He finished the sentence with a hard glare that was amplified by a slight glow to his golden eye.

Delores hastily nodded and fled the room quickly nearly tripping several times in her haste making Ryu burst out laughing as soon as he was sure she was out of earshot "I see you've met our newest 'staff member'." Minerva stated as she entered the room with an amused smile.

Ryu's laugh lowered down to a chuckle as he grinned at McGonagall "I've heard of the phrase 'Ministry Toady' before, but she really takes it to a new level." He said jokingly getting a small chuckle from the strict professor.

"Indeed, I would be careful all the same Mr. Hisanaga," She replied "Even a defanged snake can still bite."

Ryu smirked "Did you forget? I'm a paranoid git," He said spreading his arms "And call me Ryu, calling me Mr. Hisanaga makes sound like you're about to scold me."

McGonagall's lip twitched slightly before nodding "Then just call me Minerva," She replied "After all we are going to be co-workers."

"Alright, Minerva." Ryu agreed turning to get back to work on the finishing touches to his lesson plan as Minerva left the room "Maybe this'll be more interesting then I thought."

_Next Day, Hogwarts Express_

Jade sat in a cabin with Ginny, Neville Longbottom, a rather nervous boy, but kindhearted nonetheless, that Jade had went to the Yule Ball with last year not really trusting anyone else as a chance to increase their own fame, and one other girl by the name of Luna 'Loony' Lovegood, a fourth year Ravenclaw who was reading a copy of the Quibbler upside down intently, although she did regularly look up from it to stare at Jade before going back to her book.

"Is there something on my face?" Jade asked as they eyes met while Luna was staring at her "Or are you just wanting to see my scar?"

"Neither," Luna replied in a dreamy sort of voice "It's just that there is a large concentration of Hurgles around you, they are usually attracted by someone who has dreams concerning a person who will effect their future."

Jade blinked and stared at the girl in shock her mouth slightly open "How..." She whispered softly her brow furrowing as her eyes narrowed.

"You can see a lot of thing if you try to look," Luna said smiling slightly "It's just subconsciously, we don't want to see it. Much like the Daily Prophet's attack on yours and Dumbledore's reputations, they don't want to see the truth that _He _has returned."

"You believe me when I say that?" Jade asked the girl who nodded.

"It would be foolish not to," Luna said as the other two occupants nodded in agreement "What would you gain from lying, you hate fame."

Jade gave a wry smile "Glad that someone believes me," She said gratefully "And the stuff about the... Hurgles? Mind keeping that on the down low?"

"Of course." Luna agreed going back to her magazine as Ginny and Neville gave Jade some odd looks resulting in a shrug from the girl as Ron and Hermione entered the carriage fresh from the Prefects meeting.

_Hours Later, Hogwarts, Great Hall_

Jade sighed contently as she polished off the last of the pie on her plate _'Nothing like a good Hogwarts Feast.' _She thought happily looking up and around the Staff table noting Hagrid's still empty chair and another empty chair as Dumbledore stood up.

"Welcome!" Dumbledore greeted spreading his arms wide smiling in his grandfatherly way "And to those returning welcome back. Now before you all scurry off to bed I have a few announcements to make, first I would like to welcome back Professor Grubbly-Plank who has graciously agreed to fill in for Professor Hagrid who is currently on leave. Also I would like to introduce you to your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, however he seems to be currently occupied."

Jade's thought trailed off in remembrance of her, Hermione and the Weasley's guesses as to their new DADA teacher when they had received their book lists that had 'Basics of Demonology' as one of the required books, her thoughts however were cut off by a girlish 'Hem Hem', an event shared by everyone apparently as a toady looking woman dressed in pink with a matching cardigan interrupted Dumbledore's Welcoming Speech as she stood up obviously wanting to make her own.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore," The woman said in a high pitched girlish voice as Dumbledore stepped aside for her "Hello everyone I am Delores Umbridge-"

Umbridge however was interrupted as the Great Hall's doors opened catching everyone's attention as they turned in their seats to see a freakishly tall young man about Jade's age with militaristic brown hair and heterochromiatic eyes with the right being dark green and his left being a bright gold with a slitted iris. He was wearing an unzipped flack vest over a black t-shirt with a pair of woodland cameo pants and combat boots. What really caught people's attention though was the pair of bladed handguns he carried attached to his lower back in an x-like fashion getting gasps from Muggleborns, half-bloods and Muggle-raised students that quickly explained what they were to the ignorant purebloods.

"Ah I was beginning to wonder if you would make it this evening." Dumbledore greeted the stranger as he stood up as the teen approached the two making an odd contrast, with Dumbledore looking small and frail in front of the young teen "There were no troubles I hope?"

"Not at all Dumbledore," The teen replied with a slightly Asian accent smiling slightly "Just took a bit longer then I thought, had to make a couple of trips, that's all."

"I see, everyone your attention, I'd like to introduce you new DADA teacher to you," Dumbledore announced as the teen turned to face the crowd causing Jade's eyes to widen as she recognized him "This is Ryu Hisanaga, you DADA Professor for this year."

Silence deafened the hall as everyone stared.

_'You have _got _to be _KIDDING ME!_' _Jade mentally screamed as he and the rest of the Gryffindor's jaws dropped at the announcement.

END CHAPTER

**Post AN: Sorry it's a short chapter, but to be honest, that's a good ending point for it, so yeah, please review! Also if you are readers of my Fang of the Dragon fic please check out the poll on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 2: First Class

Disclaimer: I own Neither Harry Potter or any of the DMC franchise

"Speaking"

"**Demon Talking"**

"_Radio_"

'_Thoughts_'

_**'Demon Thinking'**_

_Flashbacks/Dreams_

_'Lines of Text' _(Books, scrolls, etc.)

Chapter Two: First Class

_Hey Padfoot,_

_You will not believe who our new DADA Professor is._

_It's the guy that I've been having those dreams about lately._

_It's weird, I mean he's no older than me yet he's teaching a class, well I suppose it's better than _Snape _at the very least and Dumbledore wouldn't hire him unless he knew his stuff._

_Still, I was reading one of my old Divination textbooks (I know, shocking) and all that I really found was that he could potentially have a large impact on my life, could it be him becoming my teacher?_

_Anyways, please write back and lots of love,_

_Jade Lilian Potter_

Jade sighed as she finished her letter and sealed it before setting it on the bedside table to take the Owlery in the morning before settling her self into her bed looking up at the ceiling in reflection. After Ryu's entrance and introduction Dumbledore had seized the opportunity to send off the students to their common rooms before Umbridge could restart her speech, much to her anger shouting about how that as the High Inquisitor of Hogwarts she should have more authority than Dumbledore only for everyone to ignore her.

_'Who is he?' _She wondered mentally '_And why do I dream about him? Should I talk to him about it? Does he have the same kind of dreams with me?_' Sighing she rolled onto her side and shoved those thoughts out of her head _'We'll see what happens when we have class with him I guess...'_

_Later that week_

Jade groaned as she slumped into the Gryffindor Table in the Great Hall at lunch "I loathe Snape." She growled "I mean really, I can understand why he hates my dad but for fucks sakes he doesn't need to take it out on me!"

Hermione patted her friend's back in sympathy "It could be worse," Ron pointed out "He could have had a crush on your mom and had it transferred over to you."

Jade gagged as she nearly threw up "Oh god," She groaned holding her rebelling stomach "Thanks for the nightmares Ron."

Ron's response was cut off as his twin older brothers sat down on either side of him "We just got out of DADA," George stated excitedly grinning with his twin.

"He's amazing," Fred continued

"He's a Devil Hunter, a real good one too,"

"Knows his stuff about Demons and Devils,"

"Scared the shit out of a Slytherin that made the mistake of back talking him,"

"Grazed his ear with a bullet with out even aiming before he shot."

"When do we have DADA?" Ron asked in anticipation even as Jade dove for her timetable.

"This evening," She informed as she quickly read it through "After Charms."

"We can confirm one thing for you," Forge said grinning.

"His class will not be boring." Gred finished.

_DADA Classroom_

The fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin class of DADA entered the classroom exchanging confused looks as they saw that instead of Ryu Hisanaga sitting at the desk, one Delores Umbridge sat there instead looking rather pleased with herself.

"Good afternoon class," Umbridge greeted in her high pitched girly voice getting a couple mutters in return "Tut tut, that will not do class, I expect you to reply 'Good Afternoon Professor Umbridge,' now let's try again shall we, good afternoon class."

"Good afternoon Professor Umbridge." The class droned out half-heartily making the toad-like woman beam.

"Good, now please take out your quills and put your wands away," She ordered, however the only movement was Hermione raising her hand "Yes Dear?"

"Isn't this class taught by Professor Hisanaga?" She asked hesitantly.

"Since he's running late I'm sure he wouldn't mind me-"

"On the contrary _Delores, _I do mind," Ryu said as he seemed to appear from thin air in the back of the class his arms folded "As not only have I _been _here the entire time, but this is a breach of my contract with the _Headmaster._"

The glare he was sending to the ministry toady reminded Jade of a mixture of Snape's 'I _loathe _your very existence' sneer and Voldemort's 'Death will be slow and _very _painful' glare that was currently setting anyone sitting between him and Umbridge on edge as they felt something cold brush across their spine.

"Ah, well, it's just-" Umbridge tried to stutter out only to get cut off again.

"It's just that you were trying to _sabotage _my students, rest assured Delores, I _have _that report on my from Lakenheath," Ryu growled making many wonder what he was talking about "And you are severely testing my patients, anymore infractions, even the slightest, I will make sure you cannot get a job as a _house-elf._" Umbridge paled in fear as Ryu approached her until he was towering completely over the squat woman as she shuffled back knocking into Hermione's desk causing her fall over as Ryu stood impassively over her as if examining some sort of bug "_Leave._" Ryu growled his golden eyes flashing slightly making Umbridge shudder in fear before scampering away and out the door as if the hounds of hell were after her.

Ryu waited until he couldn't hear the footsteps of the toady anymore to shut the door and let out a sigh all the tension being released from his body before grinning at the class "Good afternoon class," He greeted good naturedly "As you know I am Ryu Hisanaga, I expect you to refer to me as Professor Hisanaga while classes are in session, however on the weekends I will not berate you for calling me Ryu. Now as you all know Dumbledore hired me to teach DADA this year, and most of you probably heard from your fellows who have had class with me, I will be teaching you about Demonology."

The was excited mutterings throughout the class at his words "Make no mistake however," Ryu continued with a hard look "I will _not _be teaching you how to summon Demons _or _Devils, that is something that only the most _foolish_ do as only someone of Merlin's caliber could pull off with low ranking Demons, let only the Devils."

His eyes swept across the room boring into everyone and making Jade subconsciously shiver as they locked eyes. Their eyes held only for a couple of seconds but for Jade it felt like hours making her start slightly when his gaze shifted away.

"I know many of you are wondering how I came to be your professor at my age, and the simple matter is, I am one of the _best _at my business," He informed "And that business ladies and gentlemen, is Devil Hunting."

The was a collective intact of air at his announcement as he lent against his desk "If I catch even a whiff of one of you even _thinking _of attempting a demonic summoning," He growled his voice deadly making many blanch and Neville whimper "The Ministry is the _least _of your worries, you do _not _want to know what the DHA does with those who do," He suddenly grinned in a very feral way that had Jade thinking of the Dragon she had fought last year "Well, those who survive that is."

Taking once last look around Ryu saw that they were suitably warned and let his smile relax into a more reassuring one "Now then," He said his voice pleasant again making his students relax "I have here copies of a text that is not in public circulation and is strictly regulated by DHA, I hope you all are appreciative of of the lengths I had to go through to obtain there books." He announced as he began piling textbooks onto his desk "Now these are just copies of the original that do not hold, _all _the information of said original, but we wont be needing _that _information anyways. Now if you would please come up and take a book, I _will_ be expecting them back at the end of the year, and if you try to leave with them, well, I cannot be held responsible for any action that the DHA uses to reobtain them."

Ryu waited patiently as the filed up and grabbed a text book before heading back to their desks, Hermione being the first to grab one and began reading it before she even stepped away from the desk. Jade looked at the title of the book as she grabbed it and headed back to her desk 'The Demonic Codex' The title said with no author name on it making her wonder who exactly wrote the book.

"Now then," He called out as he began pacing in the front of the class gently closing the book on Hermione as he passed "In this class there will be no House-points gained or lost, the reason for this is simple, I do not believe in that system." Mutters where heard through the class as Ryu continued to pace "As many of you no doubt saw in your required items from the Hogwarts letters you needed to bring exercise clothing with you, and from now on you are to wear them to this class, this is because instead of gaining or losing points, the punishment for misbehavior in this class will physical, namely, push-ups, sit-ups, leg raises, crunches and whatever I tell you to do, and if one person has to do it, so does the _entire class._" Several eyes widened with a couple of shouts of protest making Ryu glare at the shouters "On Fridays we will be doing physical education instead of normal DADA, my reasoning behind this, if you can outlast your opponents, you have a better chance for victory. And before you start complaining I have the full support of the Headmaster and several members of the staff are giving thought to using my method of punishment.

"Continuing on, I will not tolerate any rivalries in this class, if I catch you fighting in my class the participants will be spending any free time they have throughout the rest of the year with me," He sighed again "Alright, let's do roll."

_End of Class_

Jade walked slightly wide eyed from the class room in a slight daze with the rest of the class "Wow." She said as they walked down to the Great Hall for dinner "I think this year will be good for DADA."

"I think we have new contender for most scariest teacher in existence," Ron muttered "I mean it felt like we were all about to die back there when he was talking about demonic summonings."

"He trying to warn us away Ron," Hermione explained her nose in the 'Codex'.

"Hell of a warning..." Ron muttered as Jade let her mind wander.

_'Is this the _'Big Effect' _he will have on my life._' She thought reflecting on the words of her Divination book _'Or is something else going to happen?'_

_With Ryu_

Even as the last of the voices faded from Ryu's impressive hearing range he remained in the same position he was in when they left, leaning against the desk lost in thought. He suddenly reached into his vest and pulled out his dice before shaking and rolling them with the Lady on the left and Battle on the right appearing right before his vision flashed white.

_Vision_

_Ryu stood in the middle of a massive Atrium-like structure, his guns in his hands as he held them at his sides and a ninjato strapped to the back of his flack vest as he stood in front of a frightened Jade as a pale. Snake-like, man with red eyes stood in front of them in the middle of a demonic summoning array._

"_You arrived to late hunter," The man mocked "The ritual is complete and I will control the most powerful Devil to exist, Come forth SPARDA!"_

End Vision

_'Jade...' _He thought in concern and confusion as he picked up the dice once more and rolled them for the Lady to appear on the left with an old man holding a staff facing the wind blowing his hair behind him. Once they came to a rest a vision flashed before his eyes once again.

_Vision_

_Ryu stood in front of Jade who was sitting on the ground in a meditative as he held his ninjato in his hand instructing "Due to the high immunity that most Demons and Devils have to non-elemental magic Hunters of a magical decent will have a tendency to channel their magic into a weapon..." He lectured as he channeled his own magic into the ninjato causing it to glow a reddish color._

End Vision

Ryu frowned as he stared at the dice in irritation before scooping them up and putting them away in his vest _'So much for figuring it out,' _He thought to himself as he exited the classroom _'Just left me with more questions then answers,' _He heaved out a sigh "Sometimes I wonder if Clairvoyance is a gift... or a curse." He muttered heading towards the Great Hall for dinner.

_END CHAPTER_

**AN: Not my greatest chapter, but the plot does thicken. So please review, they make me put more effort into the stories ^_^**


End file.
